Autumn in Domino City translated
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Based on "Autumn in New York", Gods, I loved that movie! :D enjoy
1. Tears and Rainbows

**Autumn in Domino City (English)**

**by** Kaiba Kisara / Ryou Kisara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** Tears & Rainbows

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Days went by, at least that's what the calendar says, and seems, to me, time has stopped; are there any breaking news? The cold is the same, Kaiba Corp. is getting bigger and bigger, as always; I remain single, Mokuba made his life... Was about days I had the worst christmas ever, and was possible._

_And I, chairman of one of the multimillionary company all around the world, Seto Kaiba, had admitted. Before this time, about months, maybe, any christmas was empty, pointless, Mokuba always came by but I, with my attitude, made him go a little more each second. Even Yami used to stopped by these days amongst with his friends yet to me they were no more than people I know, however about days all changed. But know it is not._

_I, the great CEO, Seto Kaiba, does not want to..._

-Seto... -a little voice broke into Kaiba's thoughts.

-Mokuba... -he made a soft smile, happy to see his little brother.

Seto walked to his desk, he was looking through the enormous windows.

-Are you bussy, big bro?

-You know I'm not.

-Well, you see, do you remember... -he stopped his tracks but then he continued-... what I have told you?

-Hmmm... -Seto made a fake thinking face-, no, bells are not ringing...

Mokuba made a puppy face but then he smiled. The two Kaiba borthers left the company to enter the parking lot.

-We are not using the limo? -Mokuba shocked.

-No, not this time. I'm taking you as my little guest.

So they used a red little sport car to get to the hospital; in the way Mokuba was telling him things that had happened about months ago, the places he visited, the people he had met and Seto was paying attention with a little smile. When they arrived they found, in the room, flowers, balloons, and that kind of beautiful fancy things someone can give in a special ocation. They found Yami, Yugi and Tea, his wife, with his six years old son Yue, Joey, with his fiancee Mai, Tirstan and Serenity, Bakura, Ishizu and Marik.

They were gathered there to see the new Kaiba, Mokuba's and his wife, Gabrielle's, daughter. A beautiful, healthy girl, with beautiful, strong blue eyes and black hair.

-Is so gorgeous... -all the women said.

-And is just like his dad -Joey laughed.

-Wanna hold her, Seto? -Gabrielle smiled, with a smile that light up all the room.

-Me? Oh, no... no...

-Don't be afraid, Seto, she doesn't stich... not yet -she smiled and everyone laughed.

-Ahhm... -Seto walked to the bed, where mother and daughter were, and after giving the baby a smile, he took her on his arms.

She was small and fragil, beautiful and cute. Right there in fron his eyes a life was sleeping, a life that has just begun, and that life will live so many years, surpassing his age and way too older. She will be a fighter and he, Seto Kaiba, will make sure to protect her fathers, and that child.

He smiled, and a tiny, silent tear came down to his cheek, but none noticed that. He was with his family and friends, until it was allowed, mother and child need a rest. That was a tiring day.

Everyone decided to stay a little bit more but Seto apologize himself, and make his way to the terrace roof and take a deep look of the city. Beautiful, big, yet so small to the world; the wind begin play with his hair, a cold breeze started, the sunset was beautiful but the best thing of the view was the falling snow. Seto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, taking his mind to yesterday.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Chapter 2:** Blue Eyes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba was, without doubt, the Domino City's most wanted bachelor, according one thousand and one magazines. According one thousand and one duelists. He has been taking monster dueling beyond he had shown, long time ago; he also allied Pegasus' and Duke Devlin's company to Kaiba Corp., and about his Dueling Schools, they are on the top, each one of them. He have money like none would ever have, but deep inside he was empty.

Empty like a pulluted sky in a night without stars. Although the pollutions was not his money or power or anything like that. He had changed years ago, the time shaped him, the time made him to grow. He attends charity events, he had seen in public, he also enjoy nightlife time.

But about love... I'm sure you don't wanna know.

-Mr. Kaiba, you have someone at the phone -his secretary's voice awake him from thoughts.

-Good...

-Seto!

-Elysia?

-Good mornings, honey!

-Mornings... -he sighed.

And the conversation went through until she convinced him to trat her for a meal, which Seto wasn't happy at all. He still have a lot of works and projects.

After they hung up, he started at his watch, cursing himself. The date, as it had been set out, was in Le Maison Jaune, a famous restaurant, at 11 o'clock. Still cursing himself he decided to leave his works and projects to the evening, or far his date leave him alone.

He already made a reservation where none could bother them, the place wasn't that crawded as he thought it would be yet people always came by as the other people leave. Even being crawded the place was peaceful besides he know the owner, and the decoration was about dueling and that sort of things.

-Mornings, Kaiba -the owner smiled at him.

-Yugi -he smiled, but not that forced he used to give time ago.

-Waiting for someone?

-Elysia...

-Ah...

-Don't you want to be upstairs?

-No, here is fine.

-Okay, I'll be around, call me if you ever need anything.

He consented, minutes later his date arrived. Elysia was, at least now, the type of chick that was dressed with fashion, not much of Kaiba style, yet when he met her she was very close to be the best duelist ever, merely attraction at first sight. So the weeks went by and she changed a lot, losing Kaiba's attraction; everything she talks about was about fashion, trends, things Seto minds to know.

The food was served, exquisite, refine and delicious courses specially cooked to Seto Kaiba and his date.

Yes... it was ony Seto Kaiba and HIS DATE, not Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend.

-Elysia... I've been thinking... I barely... -he sighed-, my personal time has been reducing with those projects I've been doing. And where are NOT having time for this to continue.

-But what are you saying, Seto? -Her eyes threatened to cry.

-What you are hearing, Elysia... This can not be, right know I'm doing changes, projects, works, is innovations time. Today is tomorrow.

-You... you ARE changing me?

-Work feed our souls.

-I can't believe it!

-Face it, Elysia... this wouldn't work.

But Elysia didn't say anything, she stand up, bend down her head and walked out the place without saying a word. Yugi came seconds later.

-Another one tho the LIST?

-Oh, shut up, Moto!

Yugi smiled weakly, Seto just gave him his credict card but Moto refused to, telling it's on the house. Kaiba agreede with formality, crossing the principal room when his eyes caughted a girl with blue withish hair, a peaceful glance, and deep beautiful eyes, with a red cocktail dress, standing out her palid skin.

Kaiba went to the bar, staring at her in silence.

-Don't be shy, the family of my friends are my friends too! -Yugi smiled.

They put three tables together, in the main room. Mai and Tea, with her and Yugi's six years old child, Yue, came first. Tristan and Serenity arrived minutes alter, even Devlin made his "Devlinish" entrance. Later, but in time, Yami and Bakura arrived.

-Ah, there you are! -Bakura huged the girl, kissing her cheeks, smiling but she just looked that shy.

Yugi was their personal waiter, later his employees came with a medium cake, with white cream and blue butterflies and flowers details, and two candles on the top that formed a 23. But to Kaiba, at the bar in the second floor, the girl seem much more younger.

The hours passed until Kaiba realized it was late. 4 p.m are not that late but to Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. was way too late, so he made his way out the bar until he bumped into Yugi.

-I didn't know you were still here.

-Something like that -he pointed the bar.

-Well, I think is luck... Thought you wouldn't remember.

Kaiba stared at Yugi.

-Mokuba didn't tell you?

-So, it was that... I guess he did.

-Kaiba!

-Wheeler -Kaiba greated him with a glance.

-Pleasure, as always!

-Sure...

-You have changed a little.

-Well, you haven't.

Joey took that as a compliment, smiling and then, without warning, he pulled Kaiba to where everyone was gathered; Seto was smiling weakly, giving them a polite greating.

-He show up!

-I think we see that, hon! -Mai laughed.

-Thanks, sweety! -Joey gave her a beautiful smile.

Then, Seto turn to the bithdaygirl.

-Happy birthday

But she just agree in a shy way.

-Do you have a name?

-Her name is Kisara, is an artist -Serenity smiled.

-Pleasure is mine, I'm... -but he was interrupted.

-Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp -Kisara smiled, and speak as if she was whispering.

-So you DO speak...

Everybody laughs and Kisara blushed.

-One day you may show me your desings, my company needs need talents. Now I leave... happy birthday, Kisara -he waved goodbye and leave.

The party continued but Kisara still looking the door and smiling softly, with blushed cheeks. The articule of Art & Style described Seto Kaiba as a genuine genious, full of virtues, great, magnificent, and one thounsand and one things more, like one thousand and one maganzines and one thousand and one duelist. But to Kisara he was simply great.

Kaiba arrived to Kaiba Corp. but he couldn't take off his mind that girl so much he couldn't concentrate. With a smile on his face he stand up walking to the windows, taking a deep look of the city. He was there by an indefinite time until the sound of the ringing phone, as always, took him away of his thoughts.

-Mr. Kaiba, there is someone that wants to see you.

-Send him in.

Minutes later a dark-skinned person with black, long haird show up in the door.

-Good evening, Kaiba

-Ishtar! What I give the pleasure to see you again?

She laughed smoothly.

-I know you are busy, so I will make this short. The Museum is giving an opening to the new egyptian relics, shall I see you there?

-That's interesting.

-It is a yes or a no?

-May I have a date?

-So is a yes, here you go... didn't think it wouldn't be polite?

Kaiba smiled, accepting the invitation. Ishtar leave without saying farewell. The blue eyed took hours looking the invitation, thinking in those blue eyes and that palid skin, and smiled softly. He let out a long and deep sigh and leaving the intivation he decided to make some phone calls. With only an objective in mind: going to the party not alone.


	3. A day from monsters and angels

**Chapter 3:** A day from monsters and angels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara wake up the next morning. The party she had was really beautiful, all Bakura's, her cousin's, friends were there, and she felt so happy with that party detail. Ever since her father died, her mom died at childbirth, she has been so distant and patient.

She smiled, the day threatened to be a beautiful and enjoyable as yesterday, but wha she wasn't aware is that someone is going to give her a surprise.

Bakura knocked on her door, waiting her response.

-Ah, come on in!

-Hey, morning! Did you sleep well?

-Oh, sure, thanks!

Bakura couldn't help but to smile, everytime his eyes meet hers was just like an instant happiness. Considering her past.

-Ah, someone called about minutes, I said you will call him back as soon as you finish your breakfast, is that ok?

-Sure!

-Okaaay! I'm faster than you! -he touched Kisara's shoulder making his way out the room.

-Hey, Bakura! -The blue eyed girl laughed, chasing after him.

All the Ryou family had breakfast, until Ryou parents went to work.

-So, are you calling him?

-Would you mind telling me who called?

-Hmmm... someone who... ahm... dunno.

-Bakura...

-Sorry, Seto Kaiba.

-WHAT?!

-Yes, has been on the phone util now.

-WHAT?!

-So, hurry up!

Kisara shouted, giving Bakura a deathly glance while she ran to the phone, taking the call.

-Ahm, this is Kisara speaking.

-Good, it was time -he could hear "sorry, sorry, sorry"-. This is Seto Kaiba.

-Yes...

-Ilussion Industry is giving Kaiba Corp. the new cards I had requested, yet I think I'm not satisfied with the design, that where I need your help.

-My help?

-You are an artist. My chauffeur will pick you up at 3 o'clock so be ready, since there, then.

-Wha... hello? Ahm...

Bakura was next to her, on the next coach, looking her, with that innocent look and a dona on his mouth, trying not to laugh at her red cheeks and that embarrased look.

-He requested my services.

-Ah...

-Hold on a sec... what WERE YOU THINKING?

-Ah... the thing you ARE THINKING...

-EVIL!! That's awkward! And... aaah!!

-Stop grousing around, it's natural! Is a job!

She sighed. Bakura can be a bugger, sometimes. Yes, just sometimes. But she really love him, he is now her support, and her best friend, and the only one whe know in the city. In Domino City.

Kisara has been always shy but friendly, yet has a strong personality but could be described as a child, sweet and lovely. Despite her age she looks younger, as just Kaiba thought, and acts like a little girl but when need her age can turn even higher than 23.

-So...?

-So what?

-Why are you keeping the phone in your chest?

-Ah, silly me! -Then she hang up.

-Ah, girls, girls... -and leave her, walking to the kitchen.

Kisara stood there, looking the phone, leaving a sigh every five or ten seconds. She was nervous, and who wouldn't if the person you are gonna meet is Seto Kaiba? And the person you have a crush with. She sighed, walking to her bedroom.

After taking a shower, changing her clothes like four or five times, anyway... why she would count that?, she waited for the chauffeur. She watched the clock, 3 o'clock already and...

A sounds, Bakura's voice, took Kisara away from her thoughts.

-He is here.

-Seto Kaiba?

-No, silly, the man you were waiting for...

-Ah... -then she dash off.

But then she came back, kissing Bakura's cheek, waving goodbye. The whitish haired boy just gave her a smirk, muttering again "girls, girls, girls" while closing the door.

Kisara was enthusiastic about being in a limo, she was like a little girl with a new toy. And the chauffeur, the personal Seto Kaiba's chauffeur (you would picture his personality), was enchanted by the girl, laughing at her actions. There wasn't much traffic so they came in time, the chauffeur escort her into Kaiba Corp. building then gave her the direction where to find Seto, it wasn't that hard to get to the 316 floor, was it?

And to Kisara, yes... it was.

-You ARE late.

-Sorry, I...

-Lost?

-Pretty much.

-And here is the million dollar question, how many floors this building has?

-316...

-Right! Is this a maze or a dungeon for you to get lost?

-No but...

-You used the stairs? Did you listen to my employees?

-No... I took the other elevator.

Kaiba laughed but Kisara was dying inside of embarrasamet, her cheeks were already red. Too much blood on them.

-Fine, come...

The room was big, bigger than Ryou's house. And elegant decorated, with the newest technology, black and blue details; far away from the door, in another room, was Seto Kaiba's personal working area. The room has a beautiful view of the city through the large windows and she was amazed by that, so much that she ran to there.

-Do you like that?

-Beautiful...

Seto smiled, he was lost in her presence, she was breathtaking and pleasant to start at. The sound of the phone ringing make Seto to react, taking the phone. Some business managements, usual things.

-Come -Seto took Kisara's hand, ledding her to a big screen where two cards were shown-, there... I didn't like the desing, so I need a new, fresh, artist to make up those.

-But, Kaiba, they are beautiful.

-Maybe, but to me, is just a piece of art I will not have on MY cards.

-Sorry...

-So...

-Last Light of Hope and Giant of the Skies... cute themes.

-No, are dueling cards, they can't be that cute. They are monsters, dueling monsters. They MUSN'T be cute.

-Ah, but I really like Blue Eyes White Dragon, is cute.

Seto started at her, with a tender look and a warm smile on his face.

-You are like that card, you know?

-Hmmm...

-Blue eyes, white skin... maybe you can be my next monster.

-Ah, Kaiba...

-No, wait... monsters are not that cute. Maybe an angel, yes... an angel.

This time, she didn't speak.

-You know, Kisara... you are an angel.

She gave him a soft smile.

-And you can be the dragon.

-Are you calling me a monster?

-Oh, no, no... monsters are suppose no to be cute, but you are cute.

-Thanks, and yes, I am. So, angel of mine, what are you planning to do with these cards?

-I just need the names and I will do the best I can.

-Then, until... tomorrow.

-But that's a big rush!

-You are an artist.

-But not that kind of artist.

-Then we will meet... on Friday?

-But tomorrow is Friday!

-Plus, you are an angel.

-Ok, tomorrow then.

-I hope, you don't get lost this time.

-I hope so too.

And then, saying goodbye Kisara leave the room, smiling inside, displaying nervousness. That man make her go crazy, go soft and quiet, that man make her shy yet she can show the real Kisara, can be a girl but can talk like an adult.

Hope make amazing things to happen, this time Kisara didn't get lost. Just as they hoped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, thanks **Angel Diary **for your reviews, I hope you like this one :) Remember, hope make amazing things to happen xD


End file.
